dishonoredfandomcom-20200222-history
Boyle Mansion
The '''Boyle Mansion' is a building in Dunwall owned by the Boyle family. It is located on Greasely Boulevard in the wealthy and opulent Estate District. During the Rat Plague, while much of the area surrounding the mansion is abandoned and filled with weepers, the City Watch has been ordered to fortify the area (likely by Hiram Burrows, due to his affair with Lady Boyle), bringing in Officers and tallboys. Description Built on the banks of an estuary, the mansion was originally the home of a High Overseer before being purchased by the Boyle family.[[The Heart/Quotes#Lady Boyle's Last Party|''"This was once the house of a High Overseer. Lydia Boyle took special care to desecrate each and every room."]] It is not known when the mansion passed to the Boyles; however, due to the discovery of valuable crystal deposits (used in the making of rat lamps, a special type of anti-plague security) on Boyle land, the sisters have been able to maintain and modify the building for their own purposes. The estate itself has several formal gardens, gazebos and summer houses surrounding the mansion.''Dishonored: The Corroded Man, p.243 The garden directly outside the dining hall has a large rectangular area for archery and croquet practice,Dishonored: The Corroded Man, p.245 and occasionally duels. the courtyard is decked out in balloon-like lamps. A building in front of the mansion's entrance serves as a residence for the guards and storage house. On the mansion's first floor are a vast ballroom replete with ornate furnishings; a foyer also doubling as the mansion's grand ballroom with gilded walls; a smoking room; and a music room. In the basement, there are the servants' quarters, a kitchen, and a large wine cellar containing a vault and river access via the sewers. Below that is a large vault which houses the skeleton of an unnaturally large whale gifted by Hiram Burrows to Waverly Boyle.Dishonored: The Corroded Man, p. 172 On the upper level are the quarters of the Boyle sisters (two on one side of the great hall, one on the other side), an exhibition hall featuring urns and a Sokolov painting of Vera Moray. In both of the two bedrooms that share the same side of the hall, there is a bellpull by the bed. Use either bellpull to open a hatch in the bedroom ceiling. The hatches lead to a hidden attic with a chest containing gold ingots, and the Boyle Cameo. By 1851, an entire wing of the mansion has been closed off to serve as a prison of sorts for the mentally unstable Lydia Boyle. The wing consists of a long corridor with high-placed windows, decorated with paintings.Dishonored: The Corroded Man, p. 251 Trivia *The Heart says that Lydia Boyle went from room to room, intentionally "desecrating" the building after the family purchased it from the High Overseer. *Wallace Higgins does not believe that the decorations in the Boyle Mansion would work at Pendleton Manor, describing them as "too Tyvian." *There are several differences between the appearances of the Boyle Estate in Dishonored and The Corroded Man: **In the novel, the ballroom and foyer, overlooked by a balcony, has a broad double staircase. In the game, it is a single staircase. **In the novel, the garden outside the dining hall has a balustrade separating both levels, while in the game there isn't any. Gallery Exterior OutsideBoyleMansion.jpg|Corvo and party guests in the garden of the Boyle Mansion. lblp02.png|The Boyle Mansion from far away. Boyle Mansion entrance.jpg|Entrance to the courtyard. boyle mansion front.png|The front of the Boyle Mansion. lblp04.png|The courtyard. Boylemannercourtyard.jpg|The garden. 00_courtyard_from_high.png|View of the courtyard from the second floor. 00_guard_house_boyle.png|The guard house. Bgarden01.png|Another angle of the garden. Greasly Blvd1.png|Graffiti in the Estate district, seen from the courtyard of the Boyle Mansion. First Floor boyle banquet render.png|Render of the banquet at the Boyle Mansion. Boyle_Mansion_food_table_Lady_Boyle's_Last_Party_Dishonored.png|Banquet Hall. boyleparty.jpeg|Guests in the Banquet Hall. boylemansionfoyer.png|Foyer. bmansion01.png|Decorations in the foyer. boyle party foyer 1.png|Guests in the foyer. Boyle mansion wall of light.jpg|Staircase guarded with a Wall of Light. 00 second floor stairs.png|Staircase leading to the second floor. boyle mansion servant access.png|Servant access stairwell off the banquet hall. bmansion02.png|Library. bmansion03.png|Entrance to the parlor. bmansion04.png|Parlor. Whale oil closet.png|Whale oil closet. bmansion05.png|A hallway. bmansion06.png|A long hallway. bmansion07.png|The smoking room. bmansion08.png|The music room. The Boyle Mansion, ground floor..png|The Boyle Mansion, ground floor. Inside the Boyle Mansion..png|A City Watch Officer beside the fireplace. The Boyle Mansion's lavish interior..png|The Boyle Mansion's lavish interior. Second Floor 00 waverlys room.png|Waverly's bedroom. esmas room.png|Esma's bedroom. 06 lydia boyle room.png|Lydia's bedroom. boyle mansion3.png|Entrance to the attic. Boyle mansion4.png|Attic. Valuables.png|Treasure in the attic. Boyle Cameo.png|The Boyle Cameo. Chest.png|The jewelry box in Waverly's bedroom. 00 second floor gallery.png|Gallery. 00 second floor gallery2.png|Gallery alternate view. 00 second floor hallway.png|The hallway leading from Esma's room to Waverly's room. Tom1.png|Tom, one of the assigned City Watch Officers guarding the upper floor. 00 second floor hallway2.png|Hallway leading to the second floor bathroom. 00 second floor library.png|Upstairs lounge. Boyle Mansion Walkway.png|Walkway leading to Lydia's room. 00 second floor balcony.png|Second floor balcony. Basement 06 boyle vault.png|The basement vault. boyle cellar.png|Cellar at the Boyle Mansion. References pl:Rezydencja Boyle'ów it:Residenza Boyle zh:波伊尔庄园 ru:Особняк Бойлов es:Mansión Boyle Category:Buildings Category:Dishonored Locations Category:The Corroded Man Locations